gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grandfather: Part II
| season= 3 | number= 8 | image= The-Grandfather-Part-2-5.jpeg|thumb | airdate= November 2, 2009 | writer= Lenn K. Rosenfeld | director= Mark Piznarski | previous= | next= }}'The Grandfather: Part II '''is the eighth episode of the third season and the 51st overall. ''"In Manhattan, some parties are VIP only. Others are strictly private. But some parties are political, and those lines are drawn by the most established of the establishment. And once those lines are drawn, they can never be crossed." -''Gossip Girl'' Summary Olivia reveals something on Jimmy Fallon that she regrets, and tries to keep Dan from finding out. Meanwhile, election day is nearing for Nate's cousin Tripp, and the two suspect their grandfather will stop at nothing to win. Also, Blair and Serena are fighting, and Blair befriends a new girl as a result. Recap The episode begins with Serena reading articles about her and Patrick, Dan and Olivia sleeping after a night together, and Blair and Chuck directing the set up for Tripp's election night party. Serena receives a call from KC, who tells her that Patrick is being considered for a role in a political thriller movie and Serena has to get him photographed at the Van Der Bilt party to secure the role and get into character. Serena explains that she's on the out with the Van Der Bilt family, but KC orders her to get in anyway. Meanwhile, Dan and Olivia wake up and Dan tells her that he really wants to see her Jimmy Fallon appearance. Olivia is hesitant for Dan to see it, and tells him she'll get a copy from KC to stall him from watching it. In the hall when he leaves, a passerby calls a confused Dan "Bathroom Boy". At the Empire, Chuck shows Nate his new penthouse suite, and invites him to move in. Tripp, Maureen, and Vanessa follow shortly behind. Vanessa thanks Nate for letting her film the campaign. William also arrives, and thanks Chuck for letting them have the party at the hotel. Tripp voices concern over the poll numbers, and William whispers to Nate that at this point a miracle needs to happen for Tripp to win. At NYU, Serena drops off a copy of Olivia's Jimmy Fallon interview to her. Embarrassed, Olivia asks if Serena's seen it yes. She says yes, and Olivia explains that Dan hasn't yet and she didn't mean what she said, and it's going to be hard keeping it from him. At that moment, Dan arrives and Serena and Olivia say they were talking about Patrick. He asks Serena if she can get a copy of the Fallon interview, but before Serena can answer, Olivia says she should leave to deal with Patrick. She does, and runs into Blair in the hall. The two dance around the other not apologizing, and throw subtle insults. Blair insists she's made real friends, and Serena replies that she can't wait to meet them that night. When she leaves, Blair realizes she needs to make a new friend quickly before the party. After leaving, Serena tries to call Nate, who ignores her call. Meanwhile, Nate and Tripp are walking along the harbor talking about poll numbers. Nate asks why William can't help, and Tripp says he doesn't want a dirty campaign. Vanessa is also there, filming people asking who they're voting for. At the same time, a man is drowning in the Hudson River. Acting fast, Tripp jumps in and saves him, while Vanessa captures the whole thing on film. Later, New York 1 airs the story, as will every other major news source in the city. William directs next steps, trying to get every drop of publicity out of the act, as an aide reveals poll numbers now show Tripp leading the poll numbers. Nate is suspicious, and sarcastically remarks to William that miracles do happen. William says that the family is just very blessed, and walks away. Vanessa receives a call from New York 1, who wants to buy her footage because she's the only one who got the whole thing on tape. Meanwhile, Serena arrives and asks Nate for an invite to the party for herself and Patrick. Nate refuses, until Tripp comes over and asks if Serena's coming. She says of course, and thanks Nate for putting her on the list and leaves. At NYU, Blair is having lunch with her minions. She vents about looking everywhere for a friend but not being able to find one anywhere. She then spots a girl with a Valentino bag she wants at the counter. She introduces herself, and invites the girl, named Brandeis, to the party that evening. At the VDW penthouse, Dan and Olivia go over to hang with Lily, Rufus, and a sick Jenny. When a GG blast comes about Dan being Bathroom Boy, Olivia takes his phone and deletes it before he sees. At NYU, while reviewing her footage, Vanessa sees the drowning man purposely jump into the river and realizes it was a setup. Serena goes to see Patrick at his hotel, and much to her dismay, sees that he found the scripts his team threw out. She encourages him to get ready for the party, since everyone wants him to take the political thriller movie. However, he doesn't get dressed and instead starts drinking. Vanessa calls Nate to meet her, and when he does, she explains how the drowning man was a setup. Confused, Nate refuses to believe it and says there has to be some explanation. He tells her that she can't sell the footage, but she tells him that she's going to do it anyway, and that William most likely set it up. She leaves to meet with Carolyn Lowe, the interested party in Vanessa's tape. Once she's gone, Nate calls Carolyn Lowe. That evening at the party, Serena becomes increasingly frustrated with trying to control a drunk Patrick. She runs into Blair, who points out Brandeis from a distance, and brags to Serena about her new best friend, who knows all the high profile politicians there. Serena brags about how great Patrick is, but when the two part ways, Blair spots him drinking and then reliving himself in a potted plant. At the VDW's, Dan goes looking for the Scrabble dictionary and when he can't find it, tries looking it up online but comes across Olivia's interview. After seeing it, he quickly leaves the apartment without Olivia. Immediately, Jenny and Olivia realize Dan must have seen it on Jenny's computer and that's why he was acting weird. At the party, a woman confronts Vanessa and asks who she sold her footage to. Vanessa explains that she sold it to New York 1, and she met with Carolyn Lowe two hours ago. Confused, the woman says she's Carolyn Lowe and Vanessa realizes Nate set her up so the tape wouldn't get out. In another room, Blair asks Serena where Patrick is. Serena says he's probably busy with his fans, and Blair says she took care of it and had him sent to his suite. Angry, Serena tries to defend him, but Blair informs her that she found out Serena is only dating him for work, and she did what she had to do to not ruin the evening. At the VDW's, Jenny and Olivia watch the video. In the interview, she tells a story where during their first date, Dan came back from the bathroom with his shirt on inside out; and he said it was because a spider crawled inside it and he had to take it off. Jimmy jokingly refers to Dan as "Bathroom Boy", and asks if Olivia is still dating him. She explains that it's their one month anniversary, and after the video is over, she tries calling Dan, but it goes straight to voicemail. In Patrick's hotel room, Serena finds him passed out and she wakes him up. He drunkingly reveals to Serena that Blair's friend Brandeis is actually a high price call girl, and his knowledge of that is probably what got him thrown out of the party. In Chuck's Empire suite, Vanessa confronts Nate about setting her up. While the two argue, they see on the news that it's come out that Tripp's heroic rescue was a setup. Angry, Tripp is sure William set it up. They clear the room so only Tripp, Nate, and William remain. William admits he had his doubts about Tripp winning, but that he didn't set it up. Tripp threatens to step out of the race unless William admits he did it, but William adamantly denies having anything to do with it. Tripp is ready to withdraw, and tells Nate to gather the press. Vanesa steps back into the room, and asks Nate what happened to his moral compass. Downstairs, Brandeis is chatting up a guy when Serena comes over. Serena alludes to being a "working girl", to see if Brandeis really is a hooker. She then pulls Serena aside and asks if the agency sent her. Having received her confirmation, Serena walks away. Elsewhere, Chuck is giving an interview when he sees Patrick running around getting into drunk mischief. He guides the reporter away while security handles the situation. Meanwhile, Serena finds Blair and is all too excited to tell her that security escorted Brandeis out because hookers shouldn't be at the party. Serena defends her actions by mocking Blair's defense, that she was looking out for Chuck and Nate. Blair defends her actions by saying Patrick was about to cause a scandal and she was protecting everyone, including Serena. Chuck comes over, and Blair tells him Serena had her friend kicked out. Chuck says if Brandeis is still around, he'll find her and get to the bottom of the case. Blair thanks him, and tells Serena that she's being paid to date Patrick, and basically being a prostitute herself. When she walks away with Chuck, Serena pushes her face first into a cake. Once the press is gathered, Nate takes the stage and tells everyone that he was the one responsible for the setup, but that Tripp had no idea. Elsewhere, Chuck confronts Serena and tells her that they're growing up and she needs to make things right with Blair or else one day they won't have a chance of their friendship making it. Olivia goes to the loft, and apologizes to Dan for what she said. She explains that her publicist always decides what she's going to say and for once she wanted to be spontaneous and herself. Dan says he found the whole thing funny, and Fallon was right. He admits that there was no spider, and he was so nervous that he kept sweating through his shirt and needed to dry it off with the hand dryer in the bathroom. He continues that he left Scrabble because seeing the interview made him remember that it was their one month anniversary and he needed to prepare a celebration. Later that evening, Tripp thanks Nate for the sacrifice he made when he took responsibility. While they talk, it's revealed by the news that Tripp won the election. The two hug, and Nate tells Tripp he has complete faith in Tripp's ability to lead. Tripp promises Nate that one day he will make things right between them. Nate leaves, and Maureen comes in to congratulate Tripp. Serena finds Blair, and apologizes. Blair tells Serena that she's changed, that she's building a life for herself, with college and Chuck. Serena tries to say that she is too, but Blair is quick to point out Serena'a immature decisions and behavior. Blair finds Brandeis, who admits that she is in fact a prostitute. She then realizes that Brandeis used her to meet new clients, which she doesn't deny. Outside, Serena tries to put Patrick into a car. Patrick invites her to party with him and when Serena says no, he reminds her that she's paid to be seen with him. Realizing she's had enough, Serena writes KC a note saying she quits and sends Patrick off to her office. Afterwards, Blair and Serena make sad eye contact. Inside, Maureen tells William that Nate was brilliant. She reveals to William that she was the one who set up the hoax, and now that everyone is convinced William did it, Tripp is out of his control and able to be his own person. William threatens to tell him, but Maureen reminds him that he doesn't have a lot of credibility anymore and walks away. In Chuck's suite, Blair is waiting for Chuck and tells him she's no longer friends with Brandeis. She tells Chuck he's all she needs and the two cuddle. At NYU, Vanessa reviews the news coverage, with her video and name. At the loft, Olivia and Dan watch Fallon, where he reveals he made a cake for their anniversary to apologize for being hard on Dan. Back at The Empire, Tripp and Serena talk in the bar.. and begin to experience sparks. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Hilary Duff as Olivia Burke * Holley Fain as Maureen van der Bilt * James Naughton as William van der Bilt * Aaron Tveit as Tripp van der Bilt * Deanna Russo as K.C. Cunningham * Simon Miller as Patrick Roberts * Bree Williamson as Brandeis * Jimmy Fallon as Himself Soundtrack * I See You by Mika * I Could Rob You by The Plasticines * Float by Quitzow * Two Left Feet by Anya Marina * Everything is Shattering by Maps * Damn You Hollywood by Fred * The Nerve by The Republic Tigers * Hollywood by Hollywood Holt * Take You Out by Estate Memorable Quotes 'KC (to Serena): '''Clean up your mess or clean out your desk. _________________________________ '''Random guy in hall (to Dan): '''WHOA it's Bathroom Boy! Clear the way! '''Dan: '''Uh, alright, good morning to you too. _________________________________ '''Serena (about Patrick): '''Yeah, his agents and KC are filtering all the scripts that get to him. So far he's only been allowed to read a political thriller. What's the worst thing he can do, pass a bill? '''Dan: '''Listen, as much as I enjoy listening to my current girlfriend talk to my ex girlfriend about her fake boyfriend who's also my current girlfriend's ex, you can probably get us copy of that Fallon interview, right? _________________________________ '''Serena: '''Nate, my job is at stake. '''Nate: '''That's funny, so is my cousin's campaign thanks to you. _________________________________ '''One of Blair's minions (on finding a friend for Blair): '''What about that Vanessa girl? Didn't you know her in high school? '''Blair: '''I have never heard that name before in my life. Now feel free to see yourself out. _________________________________ '''Rufus (on Dan, Olivia, and Jenny acting weird): '''I am sensing something else is going on here. '''Lily: '''Well, you didn't actually think they wanted to play five hours worth of board games with us, did you? _________________________________ '''Reporter: '''As a friend of the family, what do you have to say about the allegation that Tripp van der Bilt's heroism might have been staged? '''Chuck: '''I say I'm a businessman, not a politician. '''Reporter: '''Fine, so how will it affect your business, if the Empire's inaugural event is mired in scandal? '''Chuck: '''Look, you think anyway goes to The Mercer for the maid service? They go cause they want to see Russell Crowe throw a hissy. Anyway, nothing happens at The Empire without my say so. _________________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''The only prostitute here is you. _________________________________ '''Chuck (to Serena): '''Don't tell me after eighteen years you can't read Waldorf subtext. _________________________________ '''Tripp (to Nate): '''I promise you, one day I will make things right. I will fix this. This is the beginning of a new Van Der Bilt dynasty; one we can be proud of. _________________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''This night is finally over. And as far as I'm concerned, so are we. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The Godfather: Part II. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes